in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Huntertabbysandshark3/Reality strand 13948 guide to species
Paper authorised by research officer REDACTED WARNING: if files are leaked all important information will be stricken for the documents category: humanoids Overview: all humanoids in this category share a group of common traits that being bipedal and most offten possesses two arms aside form they they are know to have developed significant advanced technology. Subcategory: Terran The most basic form of humanoid a ape species that have fine hairs covering there bodies there resourcefulness has seen the downfall of multiple invasions attempt by other species. Notables specimens ''' Mr.red: a notable example of Terran intelligence multiple specimens have been taken to be used for RnD of the REDACTED Jelo: very basic Terran currently being used for intertwining genetics test so fat have proven affective Subcategory: inkling Unlike the ape derived Terran the inkling are instead derived form cephalopods this is show by there “hair” being a mass of tentacles. There abilitie to devolve themselves into a cephalopod know as a squid seems to be used in a odd behaviour where the cover the ground in ink using weaponry it seem this is to attract a mate as two female inkling have been recorded watch this event '''Notable specimens Galaximus: a self acclaimed deity this specimen proves to have a large arsenal of power including REDACTED unfortunately the specimen required termination before dissection could be proformed with out casualties Jenny: a basic example of a female inkling notable only for the apparently being “extra tasty when fried” by the dissection team currently being cloned and used to pay the screk workers Subcategory: AI derivative AI derivatives are in the category only becuse they resemble there humanoid creators while there are out classed by biomechanical composites some of this AI are highly advanced or just plane arrogant. Notable spe..... incident log Uncateglog specimens c12a and c12b: Originally thought to have been Terran upon dissection of c12a it was discovered that both where AI derivatives however before c12b could be moved to appropriate containment. it had breached the Terran holding cell releasing all current specimens Terran specimens however where terminated by on site security teams. c12b however was tracked to reality strane 12353 on the moon of junk around the planet called core prime unfortunately the local cleanup crews has gotten to the specimen first utterly destroying c12b. Once reassembled c12a was very distressed by the destruction of c12d and was terminated two week later Non-humanoids Overview:most non-humanoid are in general far far more dangerous than humanoid all should be take with extreme caution and terminated immediately after testing is complete Subcategory: ponies WARNING: all specimens are extremely dangerous due to a energy thy seem to give off to preserve latter timeline form being destroyed by a overload of this energy timeline produced in the last 5 months will be Purged of all equine prescience Ponies are a equine species of sapient entities while not to much is know about the, they give off a highly dangerous form of energy it appears the trunk time line filters excess energy to the branch line where the overload causes them to collapse in on the self aslf now there is produces to prevent such destruction Notable specimens ''' Redfork: dissection proved that is has a highly corrosive acidic compound that is currently being weaponised this would explain the massive amount of food it is able to consume currently one specimen is being used for garbage disposal Ink splash: a interesting hybrid of inkling and pony. Due the the highly volatile nature of this specimen it’s is kept as separate genetic codes until testing is required. Currently basing hybird weaponisation on this specimen Subcategory: plants While you would expect most plants to be none ambulatory this reality strane has a significant difference to that formula having sapient ambulatory plant living along side the rest of this beings '''Notable specimens Green Shadow: this specimen is apparently a pea plant however it’s stucture doesn’t support this came having not actual pods to store peas in it is still somehow able to fire them at a unpredictable speed researchers are currently looking into its reloading mechanism Repeat moss: original assumed to be a specimen of Sphagnum genes of plants it was cultivated to provide a sort of salad however once gardens became ambulatory and stated damaging the facilities power system all specimens where terminated on sight however it seems some are still lose in the facility meaning marking of the word “tricky” in random locations Conclusion Continues observation and experimentation advices aswell as implanting a close range observation unit into the main trunk reality and possible capture and experiment on trunk line version perhaps in contacted testing chambers? This project was funded and authorised by REDACTED using datapad bug unit R.U.T.pert Category:Blog posts